Happily Wedded Bliss
by Lorelai Kline
Summary: In order to gather support to win the war that is still waging, the Gaang has to visit a very unusual establishment. What is this freaky place, and why is everyone acting like they're married? Primarily Zoph with Kataang, Sokki, and Longerbee. REVIEW ME!
1. Chapter 1

Happily Wedded Bliss

Lorelai Kline

A/N: I HAD to do it. I was just so bummed about the lack of Zoph fics that I was FORCED to take action. Plus I was really bored today and this idea had been nagging at me. Okay, BEFORE YOU START TO READ: (Pay attention, this is important!!!) The will be fanship bashing, but it's all in good fun, I swear! I, personally, am a diehard Zoph fan. Kataang and Sokki are cool too. These are the couples in the fic, along with Smellershot. I make fun of other couplings because it is funny, not because I am against them. If I offend you, I'm sorry, but I'm only joking. Don't take this stuff seriously, PLEASE! This is a humor fic, so instead of getting ruffled and miffed, just laugh because it is funny. Or at least I hope it will be.

ANOTHER THING: This whole chapter seems to be all dialogue. There's a reason for that! I wanted this chapter to come from a blind perspective, (Like a blind omnicient), therefore there isn't too much detail on what can be seen with the eyes. I just wanted to try it once. It was sort of a literary experiment to put myself in Toph's position. I'm pretty pleased with the result, but I leave the final decision to you. I'm not sure if I'll continue with this writing style, but if you really don't like it let me know. I hate writing in first person when it comes to stories. It just feels too one-sided to me. I like knowing everything that's going on.

LASTLY: Merry Christmahanukwanaka and Happy New Year!!!

OH, AND BEFORE I FORGET:

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I'm kind of glad I don't too, because I doubt I could ever come up with a character as freaking awesome as Toph.

AND ANOTHER THING!!!!!: I forgot to mention that everyone is older in this fic. Toph is now 18, and I'll leave you to do the math around that to get everyone else's ages, because I SUCK at math!!! Okay, I'll let you get to the story now. Sorry I delayed you so much!!! Enjoy it, AND don't forget to review!!!

Happily Wedded Bliss

It was sickening. Why would a place like this even exhist? Toph silently fumed as she was truly embarassed by her fellow Earth Nation citizens. The Gaang, consisting of Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Zuko, were standing in front of a large walled in city within the city of Ba Sing Se. Overhead was a sign positioned at the top of the gate they had to go through that read "Holy Matrimony". Below those dreaded words it read in smaller letters "A blissful retreat for newlyweds sure to bring prosperity to any new marriage".

The only reason Toph knew what it said at all was because Sokka had gotten into the habit of reading EVERYTHING aloud after Toph had accused him of being unable to read and making things up. It started when he had read an add for a play about the avatar that featured a love story between the avatar and a sassy earthbender. Toph accused him of lying, since the whole idea was just nuts, and an argument erupted from there. The only thing keeping her from pummeling him with dirt was Zuko lifting her from the ground. She didn't really complain since then, because it did come in handy to know what signs said, even it was something as dumb as this.

"Why are we here again?" Toph asked out loud. She knew, but she was hoping that everyone else had forgotten and they would just leave and could put this awful place behind them. She was trying to resist the overwhelming urge to bury the place under a mountain.

"Yeah... Why are we here?" Ah... good old Sokka. Sometimes Toph was truly grateful he was a bonehead. Now only four more to go.

Katara sighed. Not a good sign, not at all. "Here it comes..." Toph though as she braced herself for what was next.

"We are here because we need to talk to Longshot and Smellerbee", she said and Toph swore she could hear Katara's eyes rolling in her head.

"The last we heard they got married and decided to enjoy it before getting back to the war" Aang explained.

"Wait a second..." Apparently Sokka was begining to figure something important out, because Toph could feel him tensing up. He usually did that right before he began flailing his arms and jumping around in his usual manner as he shouted whatever came to mind. "LONGSHOT AND SMELLERBEE GOT MARRIED!?!?!". Toph smirked. He really was getting too predictable. She had no idea who he was ranting about or why they needed to get in touch with them, but apparently the idea of them together was too far out for Sokka to grasp. Something about "The Silent Wonder" and "Ms. I-Wish-I-Was-A-Boy".

Toph could sense Zuko off to her side. He was shaking violently and Toph was worried until she heard his attempts to quell his laughter. The result was a weird wheezing-cough noise that sounded like Momo farting. If Princess was giggling then this SmellerShot union must've been a real hoot.

"I don't understand what's wrong with two people in LOVE getting MARRIED" Suki said with an edge to her tone. Toph grinned as she felt Sokka stop moving altogether. Apparently there was something to be read between the lines and Toph had a pretty good hunch that Sokka was being glared at. Poor guy... Totally whipped, though it was pretty obvious that Suki could have most guys whipped with ease.

"Errrr... Uhhh... Nothing?" Sokka managed to cover his ass.

Toph leaned toward Sokka and just had to comment. "Smooth move, Romeo" she whispered loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Shut up, Toph! Let's just get in there, talk to the creepy... err... HAPPY couple, and get going" Sokka barked.

"Let's just get this over with" Zuko said gruffly, but Toph could still hear the smile in his tone. She was with Pyro on this one, the sooner this was over, the better. She was NOT looking forward to being surrounded by mushy stuff and goo goo eyes galore. Couples were irritating, (She was traveling with two for crying out loud!), but newlyweds were hell. She knew this from the scarring experience she had when her cousin Hana came to visit with her new hubby and stayed for a week at her parents' house. It was torture, pure torture. And now she was looking at that nightmare again, only this time a hundred fold.

"Goody" She mused aloud humorlessly to herself.

Aang marched up to the gate and rapped on the huge door. Moments later Toph heard the sound of a small door sliding open and the voice of someone new. Said voice was dripping with sugar and tempting the Blind Bandit to gag.

"Aaah! Welcome! Welcome!" The speaker was either a woman or an effeminate male, it was hard to tell. "This is truly a wonderful sight! THREE happy couples here to bask in the glory of their new relationship! I was so afraid that the war would stop people coming, or even, HEAVEN FORBID, getting married at all!!!".

"Ummm... Hello there... Uhhh... Person!" Sokka was trying to be diplomatic, but it was obvious that the person he was addressing was hard to place a gender to even with sight. "We are here to see some friends of ours, actually".

"Oh really?! That's so sweet! A reunion between married friends!!!" Suddenly the voice got lower, and a tad scary, "You ARE married, right? Because you HAVE to be married to even enter the gates of our little paradise".

As Sokka fished for words Katara piped up for him. "Oh, of course we're married! Isn't it obvious? This is Aang, my hubby. I'm Katara. That's my brother, Sokka, and his wife, Suki. We had a double wedding." Toph could feel the "married" couples moving closer together and posing like they really were newlyweds. Considering how lovey-dovey they already were it wasn't a hard act to put on. She was still kind of stuck on the word "hubby" and she mouthed the word as if to magically make it sound intelligent. It didn't work and her expression twisted into one of disgusted confusion.

"What about those two?" Asked the chipper voice. Toph froze. "She wouldn't DARE" she thought to herself as dread creeped up her spine.

"Oh them?" Katara laughed nervously.

"The grumpy looking one is Toph and the grumpier looking one is Zuko. They were forced into an arranged marriage and came here in hopes of cozying up, if you know what I mean..." Toph was going to kill Sokka, and from the sound of Zuko growling beside her, she would have to do it before he got to him first.

"OOOOooooooh!!! Well that makes sense!!!" Said that damn voice.

"So, can we come in? We are kind of in a hurry to see our friends again" Aang said pleadingly.

"OF COURSE!!!! Just one moment" the voice chirped.

The little door that the person had been speaking through slid closed and the group waited as patiently as possible for the gates to open. Sokka had wisely moved to a safe spot behind Suki when he sensed he was screwed.

"Oh, you can hide, Ponytail, but I WILL get you for this" Toph hissed.

"Yeah, yeah! But I had to do it so you could get in!" Sokka argued.

"We would've been happy to wait outside, FOOL!" Zuko barked.

"Whatever! You guys earned it! It serves you right, Shorty, for making me look bad in front of my girlf... errr... WIFE!!! And you... Well you deserve it because you're a firenation jerk!!!" Sokka shouted, only to duck and cower behind Suki when a rock was lobbed at his head and a fireball shot over him at the same time.

"Cut it out, you guys. This could be fun! I mean think about it, married couples are just SO adorable!!! And fun!" Katara said as she tried to pacify the fuming trio.

"And I really don't like being a meat sheild for Sokka" Suki muttered.

Toph groaned.

Zuko groaned.

Toph turned her head in Zuko's direction and tried to look at him through sightless eyes. She sensed Zuko looking back at her blank stare. They looked away simultaniously.

Zuko and Toph groaned in unison.

And then the gate was opening and everyone was being dragged inside while someone was loudly singing "Here come the brides!!!" out of tune.

A/N: So... What did you think? I know I didn't get too far into detail with this chapter, but that's because it's the first chapter and I want to give you a reason to keep reading! I'm just sneaky like that. Anyway, I truly hope you loved this as much as I do because I REALLY want to keep going with this story. Let me know what you thought, PLEASE!!!!

Now, all you have to do is leave a review for me. It will make my Christmas very merry. Please, for the love of milk and cookies, GIVE A REVIEW!!!!

P.S.

After all... Santa's watching you...


	2. Chapter 2

Wedded Bliss

Lorelai Kline

A/N: OMG!!!! You like me!!! You really like me!!!! That's good. I like me too. ANYWAY, I am SO happy to be continuing with this story. It is just too much fun to write, let me tell you. Me and my pal, Dak, have been having a blast coming up with ideas for our fics. Give his fic "Scorched Earth" a look, it's well worth the read. I'm actually writing a companion piece to it that's gonna be a riot. But this comes first, BECAUSE I LOVE IT!!! So, without further hesitation, aside from a disclaimer, I set you loose to eat up the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did it would be called Toph: The Blind Bandit, and it would be all shojo-y and centered around my favorite earthbender and the exiled prince that loves her and his attempts to woo her. AND IROH WOULD HAVE ALL THE TEA HE COULD EVER DREAM OF!!!! So, of course, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender... YET.

Toph never liked to admit a certain fact about her personality: She liked order. Order was easy to interperet and work with. It wasn't too much to handle. This was by far the opposite of order, and Toph was not happy about it.

"What's happening!?!" Toph shouted over the intense noise level of the crowd that made her sensitive ears ring painfully. The off-key singing didn't do much to help that little fact, and she'd send a wave of earth in the singer's direction to throw more than their key off if there wasn't so much activity bustling around her and making focus near impossible.

Suddenly she felt her wrist being gripped tightly and her body shoved into the muscular build of another amidts the chaotic scrambling of excited people. The crowd was insane. All of her senses were overwhelmed, (Except her sight, as she was devoid of it), and the confusion was making her feel agitated and frustrated by her lack of vision.

"They pushed us inside the gates and are leading us through the mob to show us our quarters, or at least they would be if foot traffic weren't so congested" said a familiar voice beside her. Toph let out the breath she'd been holding when she realized that, no, she hadn't been slammed into a total stranger who grabbed her wrist and planned to whisk her further into the pack of rabid couples. Rather, Zuko had been perceptive enough to know that being in such an unorderly atomosphere would be a bit much for her to accumulate to in an instant, and had wisely opted to assist her until she could adjust.

Toph unconciously moved closer to her rescuer until he gently tugged her forward as they began to move through the crowd. When it was neccessary, Zuko would let her know what was up ahead or instruct her where to move or when to stop.

"We're going up some stairs. Aang and Katara are being led off to the left and Suki and Sokka were taken to the set of stairs to our backs" He stated calmly. Toph marvelled at how he knew she'd want to know where her friends were, as well as the fact that he could instruct her so well. Had he been a guide to a blind person before her? "Has the noise gotten more bearable?" he asked.

Toph blinked. Indeed, things had gotten quieter, but she'd been so focused on his voice that she hadn't noticed. "Uh... Yeah. Foot traffic ain't as bad either. You can let go of my hand, unless you need me to lead you around now" she said with a grin.

Zuko instantly released her wrist and stepped away a bit. "You're welcome" he growled.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks and all that" Toph said with a dismissing wave of her hand. He didn't need to know just how unsettling the whole experience had been for her, and thanking him would just feed his pride.

Their guide had cleared her throat, thankfully it wasn't the genderless wonder leading them around, and Toph sensed her bowing at them.

"This is your room" she said quietly, "I hope you enjoy your stay and everything is to your liking". Her footsteps faded away and the duo stood outside of their quarters, neither daring to take a step inside.

"I'm almost afraid to go inside" Zuko muttered. Unintentionally, he had given Toph means to an end and she proceeded with the plan she had instantaneously thought up.

"Almost? Really, Princess... It's okay to be freaked out by a big old scary room" she teased. She repressed an evil grin when he began to tense and involuntarily gave out a growl. She only let out her laughter after he had stomped into the room. Her giggles grew quiet, however, when she realized that Zuko had yet to move or make a sound.

It couldn't be that bad... Could it? There was only one way to find out. Toph gulped and walked into their quarters calmly and attempted to "feel" around the area. Dread slowly welled up inside of the small girl as she took in her surroundings. There were candles, lots and lots of perfumed candles, dotting the perimeter of the room. She could hear the swish of fabric, probably silk, from near a large futon on the floor. The ONE large futon meant for two people to get cozy in TOGETHER covered in luxurious silk looming ominously on the floor. Rolled out and ready for a romp. And it got worse.

"No way... No WAY IN HELL!!!!" She uttered in enraged disbelief.

Zuko coughed uncomfortably somewhere off to the side as if to assure her that, yes, this nightmare was happening. There were no doors aside from the one leading into the chambers. That meant that anyone with the ability to see had a perfect veiw into the shower from any vantage point in the room unless they had their back turned, and vice versa. Not only was that just gross, but it was unfair! Zuko gets to peek and all she got to do was guess?!

Toph caught up with her wayward thoughts and fought the urge to mimic Sokka's trademark forehead slap. Things had gone from bad, to worse, to REALLY uncomfortable.

"Princess... I just want to inform you that I'm entertaining the thought of blinding you so we can call things even" she muttered.

She could hear Zuko scoffing and felt him guesture around the room. "I might take you up on the offer. All these damn mirrors are giving me a headache" he said. So they were surrounded by mirrors too? She felt him look up at the ceiling and cringe. "Ugh... They even have a mirror above the bed! That's so distasteful" he grunted.

Toph tilted her head to the side questioningly before speaking. "Why would there be a mirror above the bed? It's not like you can watch yourself sleep..." She mused. It took a few moments, but the air became thicker as Toph put two and two together. "EW!!!!" she shrieked.

A hurried knock came to the door and Zuko went to open it while Toph "stared" blankly at the ceiling and repressed a shudder. From the sound of the footfalls the intruder was male, but then there was an annoyingly familiar voice.

"OOOOOOOOOHHH!!!! I KNEW YOU'D LOVE IT HERE!!!!!" The genderless wonder cooed. "I picked this room out special for you two! I heard from that lazy fella that your lady love is blind, but I figure she can still smell, hear, and most importantly... Feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel". She didn't need to see to pick up on the lecherous grin that was plastered accross the maniac's face, or the twitch in the corner of Zuko's mouth as he resisted the urge to barbeque said maniac.

"OH! Silly me! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Pat. I'm in charge of guest reception, but don't think that means I just get you a room and leave you be..." Pat said.

"If only it did..." Toph grumbled.

Pat went on as if she/he/it didn't hear. " I also get to assist with the outfits!!!!" IT let out a girlish squeal that left ears ringing.

"Outfits?" Zuko questioned with a hint of apprehension.

"You didn't know?! OH GOODY!!!! I love surprising cute couples such as yourselves with the great news!" Pat squealed yet again. Oh how our duo was begining to loathe Pat. "Grab your wife and I'll lead the way!!!" Pat sang enthusiastically.

Toph groaned as Zuko grabbed her wrist and started to drag her behind him.

"Do we have to do this?" She whined.

"The sooner we get this over with the sooner Pat will shut the hell up and leave us alone!" Zuko spat. Toph quickened her pace while Pat sang merrily ahead of them. However, Toph still picked up Zuko whispering "Hopefully" as they made their way along.

After walking for a few minutes, Zuko helpfully giving instructions, they arrived at a building that they had passed on their way in. Toph could hear the sound of excited chatter and the occaisional delighted scream and felt constant movement inside.

"There are clothes everywhere, and more are being sewed together by seamstresses. You might want to watch your step, since there are pins on the floor, too" Zuko whispered.

"This place just keeps getting better, huh?" Toph asked sarcastically.

Before her companion had a chance to reply, Pat had started to speak again, much to their dismay.

"This is our fitting chamber! You see, we feel that each couple is special and unique. Therefore, we came up with the neat idea of creating beautiful matching outfits for each couple that are different from all the other couples. We just draw from the personality traits of husband and wife and bring them together to make outfits that reflect the couple! It's a little confusing to explain..." Pat trailed off, trying to come up with a suitable explination.

"Hang on... We have to dress ALIKE?!" Toph interrupted. She pointed a finger toward the area where she figured Zuko was standing, though she was a little off. "How do I know he has any fashion sense!?" she shouted.

"No worries, we'll handle the designs. We just need to know a little about you to get an idea of how to dress you up" Pat said.

"This is nonsense! Why can't we just continue to wear what he have on?" Zuko huffed.

"Awww, not that's no fun! You have to get in the spirit of things. Dressing alike will bring you closer together!" Pat cheered. It clapped its hands and a small stampede approached the duo.

Neither warrior showed their fear, though it was there in full force. Limbs were lifted, cloth was pressed to their bodies, measurements were taken, compliments were hurled at them, and then it was over. Toph was the first to let out the breath that she'd been holding, Zuko following her lead.

"OH MY!!! YOU'RE BOTH SO PALE!!!!" Pat shrieked, causing what little color that was left in them to drain.

"We're fine!" Zuko barked while Toph waved her hands frantically in front of her in an attempt to hold off the insane madman... madwoman... madthing.

One of the women approached Pat and whispered something to it. Pat nodded and clapped excitedly. "OOOOh?! REALLY?!".

Just that simple statement from their tormentor was enough to drain what little remaining color was left in the worried couple. Pat turned toward them and thrust its arms out wide. "GOOD NEWS!!! It looks like your outfits are ready!!! The girls collected information from your friends on your personalities and, along with meeting the two of you in person, were able to whip up the CUTEST lil outfits!!!".

Zuko looked at Toph and restrained himself from laughing. He could just see his "wife" decked out in a little devil costume. His mirth didn't last long, however, when he realized that information was shared about himself also. The idea of being dressed as a devil was cute on Toph, but on him it was a little scary, (Unless you are a rabid Zuko fangirl... Then it's SEXY).

"The little lady will get to dress up first... Meiling, help her adorn her garments" Pat ordered a seamstress nearby. She bowed and fetched Toph, taking her back to the fitting rooms as Toph screamed various obscenities and repeatedly stated she didn't need help.

"I WILL EARTHBEND YOU STRAIGHT TO THE CENTER OF THE EARTH!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! STOP STRIPPING ME!!!! GET OFF, YOU FLOOZIE!!!!!" Toph screamed as she was being assisted.

"Oh dear... These undergarments won't do... WARDROBE!!!!!" Meiling shrieked.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU CRAZY-" Toph began.

"Wardrobe!" Chimed another seamstress as she passed something white and silky looking over the top of the dressing room that Zuko just happened to catch a glimpse of. Pat watched with an evil smirk as his eyes widened and he started to cough uncontrollably. The genderless being leaned over and whispered "Just wait until you get a close-up with them ON her" with a lecherous grin, causing Zuko to choke even more.

"PRINCESS, IS THAT YOU HACKING UP A LUNG?! SO HELP ME... IF YOU DIE WHILE I'M GOING THROUGH THIS I WILL BURY YOU MYSELF!!!!" Yelled Toph. Several screams, insults, threats, and profanities later she was shoved out of the fitting room and straight into her "husband's" arms. He didn't catch her on purpose, his hands just shot around her on impulse. Just like it HAD to be an impulse that he wasn't letting go, just standing there awkwardly hugging her to him. "Awwww"ing and cooing could be heard erupting from every corner of the room and Zuko felt his cheeks burn.

"You can let me go now..." Toph whispered, apparently just as shocked and embarassed as him.

He didn't take the time to even look at her outfit, (He didn't think he could face looking at her at all, really), just walked into the fitting room unaccompanied, (much to Pat's dismay), and put on what was handed to him. It didn't take long until he stepped out and the two were shoved next to each other. More gawking and cooing could be heard from the crowd as Zuko treaded over to a large mirror, bringing Toph with him just to get her away from Meiling, who was smiling a little TOO enthusiastically at Toph.

After appraising his new clothing he had to begrudgingly admit that the tailors had done an excellent job. He wore a sleeveless fighting robe over a pair of black pants. On his wrists were black wrist guards that were more for show than fighting. The robe was a muted emerald color, (That reminded him of Toph's eyes, though he'd NEVER admit it), that was mixed with the color of rich earth. Of course the colors would compliment Toph. However, his complaint was forgotten when he noticed the black phoenix decoration that seemed to "fly" up from the corner of his robe and settle over his chest. He looked at himself again and realized that his now shoulder-length shaggy hair did give him the rugged look of an earthbender, not to mention the bangs he swept over his bad eye hid his telltale burn scar. It took a lot for him not to smirk appreciatively at his reflection, (As all men secretly do).

"Well, what's the damage? Am I hideous?" Toph asked with a hint of tension.

Zuko looked over at Toph and forgot how to blink for a few minutes. She wore a robe similar to his, only it had a high collar that made it resemble a dress more than any robe he'd ever seen. She also wore black pants, wristbands, and a black choker that peeked out from under her collar. What really struck him was her hair. It was down for the most part, only pulled up from the sides into intricate hair ornaments that looked like the phoenix on his robe. There were even real feathers forming the tails. Her hair still fell into her eyes, but the longer strands were pulled back into her hairstyle. She smirked up at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Judging from your erratic heartbeat you really like what you see or you're about to go into shock" she said with a laugh, though a pretty shade of pink blossomed on her cheeks. Zuko also blushed and came back to his senses. He quickly thanked everyone, grabbed his wife, and half walked, half ran, back to their quarters.

Pat beamed and looked to Meiling. "I think he likes it... Too bad he seems in such a hurry to get it off now" it laughed. Meiling just rolled her eyes and gathered up Toph and Zuko's old clothes. She handed them to another worker and plainly stated "Burn these" before getting back to work.

Back in their chambers, Zuko dumped Toph uncerimoniously onto the futon and went into the bathroom to splash his face in cold water. What was going on? His senses were all frazzled and his skin felt like it was covered in butterpillars. And all from just one look at Toph. Something was off.

Meanwhile Toph growled and scrunched her fists up into her dress. How dare he treat her like that! Sure, she wasn't pretty or cavity-inducingly sweet, but she couldn't be THAT bad, could she? It hurt, not that Toph acknowleged the clenching in her chest as pain. She unsuccessfully worked on trying to tell herself the discomfort was indegestion until her temper snapped.

"I KNOW I'M UNATTRACTIVE, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN MY FACE!!!" She roared as the building shook around them.

Zuko stopped trying to drown himself in icy water and looked at her in disbelief. "You think you're ugly?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well DUH!!!" She growled as the earthquake began to settle down.

"How stupid are you? You think I see you as ugly?" He scoffed, feeling insulted and angry at her assumption.

"WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK WITH A REACTION LIKE THAT?!" Toph screamed.

"That you're... You're... Mildly alluring..." Zuko fished for a compliment that wouldn't make him sound like a smitten fool.

"Oh..." Was all Toph could say as her face flushed a new shade of red. If she could see, she'd notice that Zuko's face was also aflame.

Before either of them could ruin the small moment they were having it was done for them by their good friend, Pat. "Fogot to mention, we're having a big dinner party tonight in honor of your arrival!!!! Try to keep your hands off of each other until AFTER the main course, lovebirds!!!".

And then the door to their chambers was shut and the awkward silence began anew with a vengance.

A/N: And there you have it: CHAPTER TWO!!!! This was a fun chapter, even though describing their outfits was HELL!!!! If you still can't quite vizualize it, don't stress too much, I'm currently drawing them and coloring a picture of them so you'll have a reference pretty soon. As always, PLEASE review. This is so much fun and your reviews only work to make it even more fun! I love you guys!!!

REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU VALENTINES CANDY!!!!!! For the sake of sugar and cavaties, REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
